


Even Stains

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (although it's highly unlikely Iwa would have his driver's license just allow me this one thing), Canon Compliant, Fluff I guess, I don't know, Late Night Drives and Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on," he said, shifting back off the doorframe, "we're going for a drive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Stains

**Author's Note:**

> [ ~~_No **you're** too emotional about the volume 17 extra_ ~~ ](http://ladder-chan.tumblr.com/post/125829628173/extra-story-from-vol-17-the-fight-isnt-over-raw)

Iwa-chan slumped one shouldered against Oikawa's doorframe, lifting his hand to jingle the keys dripping off the tip of his pointer finger.

Oikawa's mouth twisted around wryly, expression gone flat in all his thought, "Show off."

Iwa-chan didn't even bother to roll his eyes. His features were equally stoic, the hard line of his mouth and steel cut of his gaze unyielding. "Come on," he said, shifting back off the doorframe, "we're going for a drive."

Oikawa's eyes fell to the floor, to the acceptance packet from his college, the watermarked emblem on the front blaringly different from the one that adorned Iwa-chan's keys. Oikawa's fingers curled around each other, and the weird pang of emotion he felt in his chest turned bitter in his throat, "I don't want to."

Iwa-chan _did_ roll his eyes this time as he half turned into the hallway, "I know you don't. I don't care. Get in the car."

Oikawa waited, watched Iwa-chan's back disappear and his heavy footsteps go muffled before he finally heaved himself off the bed. He grabbed the volleyball jacket off the back of his chair, attempting to ignore the reflexive clench of his heart when his fingertips hit the fabric. He pulled it around himself like a veil, like protection, but that felt like a lie, now.

Iwa-chan was waiting in the car as Oikawa slipped on his sandals and padded over to the passenger side. The beams of the headlights cut through the darkness, spreading thin yellow light across the grass and concrete. When Oikawa slid in he did it with a small huff, closing the door against him and keeping his eyes directed out the passenger window. He could feel Iwa-chan blink at him, but he didn't say anything. He just pulled away from the curb, tires crunching against the pavement before settling into a gentle purr.

They drove in silence for awhile. Eventually Iwa-chan turned on the music, some metal that Oikawa only recognized because he had heard Iwa-chan listening to something similar before.

Oikawa sighed, pulling his eyes forward to watch the pavement disappear beneath them. "Why am I here?" he asked.

Iwa-chan's gaze didn't shift, "You know why."

Oikawa's fingers dug in against the cuff of his jacket, "No--"

"You're closing off," Iwa-chan interrupted. "You're closing yourself off and getting mopey. We're about to graduate; you shouldn't be this way."

Oikawa tipped his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

Iwa-chan waited a short beat before continuing, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Guitars pealed, passionate and bold despite only being allowed to drift from the speakers at a hushed volume.

"Oikawa what's wrong?"

Oikawa's eyes slid open. He stared at the roof of the vehicle, and none of his usual sass or snark was available. His mind was thick with emotion that buzzed loud and raucous enough to become one with the inherent white noise found in silence.

How could Oikawa tell him? How could Oikawa break apart the air he'd put on for so long? How could he tell Iwa-chan that going to different colleges wasn't just going to keep him from his best friend, it was going to keep him from...

Iwa-chan was tipping his head to look at Oikawa, throwing him sideways glances and frowns with every third blink. He made a noise, and Oikawa couldn't tell if it was disgruntled or if he was just clearing his throat, and then his hand started blindly touching at the roof of the car. Oikawa narrowed his eyes, lips pinching in as Iwa-chan's fingers slid around in the dark, but then they caught at something, and he tugged at the small handhold.

A panel slid open, revealing the shining glass of a sunroof and the night sky. It was difficult to see with the reflective glare of the speedometer and radio, but a few flecks of light were visible, sparking through the black and lifting the world into higher dimensions.

Oikawa exhaled, shoulders sinking against the seat as he stared up through the window. He could practically _smell_ the smoke creaking through the gears in Iwa-chan's head as he tried to fit words around his frustration. He opened his mouth, closed it. Lifted hand from the steering wheel, clenched back around it.

The drummer was especially rambunctious in this song.

"Doesn't this kind of clash with the mood?" Oikawa asked, eyes sticking to a particular star as they sailed down a country road.

Iwa-chan's frown was visible in his voice, "What mood? You haven't said enough for there to be a mood." There was a pause and then he mumbled, "And plus this one reminds m--" his voice dropped from his throat.

Oikawa shifted his gaze over to him, "Reminds you of what?"

Iwa-chan adjusted in his seat, eyes constant on the road, "Nothing. It's just one of my favorites, is all."

Oikawa blinked at him, then leaned forward, clicking the volume up a few notches so he could hear the words over the steady beat of tires on pavement.

_What sort of face will I have when you see me next?_

Oikawa swallowed. He purposefully didn't look at Iwa-chan, but he could see his legs wiggling in the seat next to him, palms curling too-hard around the steering wheel.

_We're alive in this time, standing in the same place--_

Really soft lyrics for being such hard rock. Oikawa sometimes forgot. Then he straightened in his seat, cocking his head as the words trembled into something foreign, "Oh, is that English?"

Iwa-chan cleared his throat, "Yeah."

Oikawa bit at his bottom lip, then brought his eyes back to Iwa-chan, "What's he saying?"

Iwa-chan suddenly looked anxious, the hard line of his mouth wobbling into something uncertain. "Um," he started, car slowing to pause in front of a stop sign. Oikawa stared at the side of his face, keen on the way the streetlights cast a warm glow over his cheeks. Iwa-chan hit his blinker-- too late, Oikawa might add-- and then turned before resuming his sentence. "Something about... taking hold of the present and leaving the pain of the past behind. And how that builds you as a person." Iwa-chan's eyes slid off to the side, and his cheeks might have taken on a new hue as he murmured, "Or something like that..."

Oikawa stared down at his lap, "Moving on, huh."

He saw Iwa-chan do a quick double-take, but the car was slowing down now, and Iwa-chan was moving to pull off to the side and into the gravel lot of a park. When he shoved the gearshift into park he brought his gaze back to Oikawa's face, but his eyes were softer now. Gentler.

"We all have to move forward without regrets," he said, twisting his body to the side to gain a more direct view of Oikawa's face.

The lead singer was still belting something out, beautiful and passionate, but Oikawa wasn't concentrated enough to hear the lyrics. He thought of the end, of their loss, of the split that drew nearer with every passing day. His chest grew tight.

Iwa-chan leaned forward because Oikawa wasn't looking at him; he was much more intent on the sleeve of his jacket and the heat crawling up his throat. "Oikawa," Iwa-chan repeated, soft, too soft, "why are you so upset?"

Oikawa finally tilted his head, moved his eyes to stare at Iwa-chan's face. His tanned skin was still warm under the cool layer of blue the sky cast over his cheeks. "I--" Oikawa blinked at him. He tried to keep his mouth and voice steady, "I have so many of them. Regrets."

The calm flinched behind Iwa-chan's irises. The falter was obvious, but he recovered with a shake of his head, "We've been over this. And you have your whole life; you can do amazing things--"

"Not just that," Oikawa said, grabbing at Iwa-chan's forearm as the words fell over his lips before he could think to stop them.

They stared at each other. Iwa-chan's face was held in tentative placidity, blank with an edge of shock shivering around his pupils. Oikawa's heart was tripping over itself as he asked himself, over and over again, 'why did I wait? why did I wait?'

It was too late now.

Oikawa's eyes fell down to Iwa-chan's lips, hovered there as he contemplated his stupidity. He had always felt like they had forever, but now...

Iwa-chan leaned forward, fingers lifting up to touch gentle sensation to Oikawa's chin.

Oikawa's eyes rose upward, electricity sparking from Iwa-chan's touch directly into his heart. When Oikawa's gaze caught Iwa-chan's it locked there, stuck staring back into the unwavering thrum of his eyes even though Oikawa desperately wanted to look away. It was too close, emotions too bare, and he could feel his eyes go glassy and his fingers tremble with some sort of apology or explanation that he couldn't piece together in his head. Then Iwa-chan closed his eyes, leaned forward, and fit their mouths together.

The heat slammed Oikawa's eyes shut and stole his breath. A wave of sparks flushed over his skin at the tender push of lips, plush and soft and gentle as Iwa-chan's palm slid against Oikawa's jaw. But he felt it squeeze his throat tight and stiffen his chest, and a shudder shook up Oikawa's spine. Oikawa exhaled through his nose, a small huff of breath that pushed air over Iwa-chan's skin and knocked tears from Oikawa's eyes.

Iwa-chan tilted his head down, forehead bumping against Oikawa's as they kept their mouths close enough to pull tingling energy to the surface of their lips. Oikawa's hand gripped at Iwa-chan's arm, more tears rolling down his face without his permission.

"I wasted so much time," he breathed.

Iwa-chan watched the movement of his mouth, swiping the tears off one side of Oikawa's face with his thumb, "You didn't waste any time."

"I did," Oikawa argued, attempting to control the contort of his features, "I should have told you sooner, and now we're... you're..."

Iwa-chan pressed his nose against Oikawa's, "We're going to different schools. We're not abandoning each other." For a moment there was only music, and Iwa-chan's eyes were cast downward as he thought. Then he grabbed Oikawa's hand with his free one, gripping it tight like he was afraid he was going to lose his nerve or Oikawa or both, "I..." his eyes moved back up to stare deep down past the shine of Oikawa's eyes, "I can do this if you can."

Oikawa was silent. The rolling rhythm of the music was fast, fluttering like Oikawa's heartbeat, and delicately pressed between lines of English that Oikawa didn't understand were words he knew,

_We have a future before us similar to the past we so loved._

Oikawa's heart stuck in his throat. He pulled away from Iwa-chan, but only enough to take in both of his eyes at once, "This song reminds you of what, again?"

Iwa-chan's face didn't waver this time; it flushed bright and red, but it did so shamelessly, "You, idiot." He swallowed, eyes dropping away, "Like everything else."

 Oikawa could feel his expression twisting and fumbling around, and rather than attempting to control it he just pressed his face in against Iwa-chan's neck, squeezing the hand he still had clasped in his own.

"You know, I can still _feel_ how ugly a crier you are against my shoulder."

Oikawa coughed a laugh, vaguely angry for not being able to keep it in, "You're the worst person I know Iwa-chan."

"Mhm."

He felt the scratchy drops fall from his cheeks and onto Iwa-chan's neck. He smelled good, familiar and warm and like the slightest hint of cologne that he would always deny wearing.

"I want to," Oikawa whispered.

Iwa-chan was running his thumb over the top of Oikawa's hand, "Hm?"

Oikawa buried his face even deeper into Iwa-chan's skin. "Try," he mumbled. He tilted his head to take a proper breath away from Iwa-chan's neck, "... I don't want to let go."

Oikawa could feel the catch in Iwa-chan's throat as well as he could hear it, his fingers twitching around Oikawa's palm. "Okay," he said, pressing his mouth against Oikawa's hair. "Good. Because I don't want to, either."

Oikawa's lips curled into a smile, watery and easy. They were still going where they were going, still doing what they planned on doing, but even so Oikawa felt the distance shrink. He felt the space between them dissolve, and now it was just body heat and honesty and the sound of music wafting from the speakers,

_We have a future before us similar to the past we so loved._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song they were listening to was [Gloria](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nekJM9IxPO8) by [Matenrou Opera](http://crystalscherzo.blogspot.com/2012/10/gloria-translation.html).
> 
>  ~~ _No **you're** obsessed with Matenrou Opera_~~.
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
